


时间刺客

by Aprioriv23



Category: LOL RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprioriv23/pseuds/Aprioriv23
Summary: 双o俩小狐狸精一起发情会怎么样？
Relationships: Tian/Tian
Kudos: 10





	时间刺客

**Author's Note:**

> 水仙，双o，互攻，2020年高天亮和2018年Tian，有all兲暗示。

高天亮看到穿着白T恤的自己出现在面前的时候人都傻了，龟龟，魔幻现实主义，荒诞得像个发高烧时才会做的梦。

少年明显比他还怀疑人生，眼睛恐惧地瞪大，把自己挤成一小团靠在转角里，死死盯住房间里和自己有九分像的另外一个人类。

高天亮按了按太阳穴，抓着门把手思考了一会儿现在滚出门重新进一次房间能不能让事情回到正常的状况，最终还是转过头和死死咬住嘴唇的小孩对视。

他想，昨天的那个采访果然邪门，在女记者笑眯眯地问他如果能穿越时空最想见到什么时候的自己那一刻就该意识到这点。

FMVP回忆起他的回答，“18年那个时候吧，有挺多事情想告诉他的。”还有挺多东西想改变的，比如一个人靠劣质抑制剂和冷水澡熬过的十几个发情期。

高天亮走近打量起两年前的自己，男孩鬓角头发被汗打湿，柔顺地贴着脸颊，缩成团看起来甚至比自己更瘦弱一些，从领口露出漂亮的锁骨和大片白嫩胸膛，看的他一个omega都忍不住吞咽一下。

对了，连这点也一模一样，高天亮嗅到弥漫开的青涩味道的时候笑起来，输了比赛情绪波动心态不稳的时候就容易提早发情。

Tian已经因为在陌生人面前进入发情期慌张得不知如何是好了，细长眼尾可怜地漾出点泪花，再被他拿手背快速擦掉。

高天亮冲他笑，一步一步靠近警惕的小孩，“没事，哥哥也是omega，你闻。”他把抑制贴揭掉，甜美的果味迫不及待地冲进空气里和略显苦涩的柑橘味混合在一起。眼前的人被浸泡在甜蜜的同类信息素里肉眼可见地放松下来，从手臂里抬起脑袋看他几眼，小心地向他抛出第一句话，“你是我吗？”

不愧是老二次元的接受程度，看番多就是不一样，高天亮点点头，“啊，这个世界出了一点小问题，把你送到我这里来了，Tian。”他做了一会儿心理准备，但在叫男孩名字的时候还是起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

Tian似乎有很多问题想问，张了两三次嘴，也可能是发情热烧的太厉害了，总而言之就是没讲话，苍白的皮肤染上一点点漂亮的粉红，小声哦了一下。

高天亮压着他的肩膀让人坐到床上，居高临下俯视小幅度扭动着腰部看起来不太好受的Omega，“我可以帮你。”

他重复了一次，Tian愣了几秒才听明白未来的他在讲什么，犹豫地往后挪，“你也是omega，难道你没有抑制剂吗？”

“我不需要，还有，作为你本人我应该有权力让你别用副作用那么大的东西。”高天亮眯着眼睛，他觉得机不可失失不再来，既然对面开送了，那么教育眼前的人怎么让自己舒服这件事势在必行。

小孩思考了一会儿，好像有点动心了，所以高天亮又补了一句，“我会很轻的，你应该不痛。”少年咂咂嘴，痛快地把半湿的T恤脱掉了，“那行吧。”

手指轻飘飘地抚上男孩的蝴蝶骨弹了几下，高天亮哼了一声在心里想，自己那时候可真好骗啊，随便说点什么就能哄上床，幸好没遇上什么无良狗男人。

高天亮回到门旁边落锁，回头的时候看到眼睛亮闪闪的Tian，扬了扬下巴示意他有话快说。“你是有Alpha吗？”男孩迟疑了几秒这么问。

脑子里闪过几个人的脸，虽然觉得吃自己的醋多少有点脑瘫，高天亮背对着Tian把队服脱掉的时候还是硬邦邦地凶了他一句，“算吧，但是他们可不能让给你。”

高天亮稍微脑补了一下自己和Tian倒在床上的画面，纤细的两具身体交缠在一起一定很色情，类似p站上互相抚慰的那些寂寞omega。不过他们俩长的太像了，也许看起来更像一对凑巧同时发情，父母不在家，无可奈何地被生理本能牵引着滚到一起去的乱伦双生子。

Tian主动把腿缠上来，动作里写着青涩和热切，高天亮被他凸出的骨节磕得有点疼，低头又正好对上那张和自己一样的面孔，觉得别扭，抬起脚掌轻轻蹬了一下男孩的小腹，“腿别贴那么紧。”

小狐狸精变本加厉把腿挤进高天亮的两腿之间卡住，毛茸茸的脑袋蹭蹭他颈窝，“你好香，你的Alpha一定很喜欢你。”

也不知道是在自夸还是在夸别人，高天亮哑口无言，我两年前原来是这么不要脸的类型吗？他绕过脆弱的咽喉报复似地揉揉Tian露在他眼前的鼓胀腺体，让它流淌出更清新的苦橘气息，“狗叫什么啊你，以后你也是这个味道。”

“啊...我知道，但我还是想赶紧变成你。”Tian被他按到腺体轻软地呻吟了一声，缩了缩脖子。

高天亮有一瞬间的失神，Tian的嗓音还显得稚嫩，这让他有种拐卖幼子的罪恶感，但是罪恶感也早就不缺这一点了。他敏感地意识到自己的信息素同样在往外逃逸，更没经验一些的omega被甜美的信息素包围着，很快在他身旁软成一滩被发情热烧开的水。

打野舔了一下嘴唇，托着Tian的脸接吻。他不算很会，很容易就被队友亲得喘不过气掉眼泪，但是显然被他轻轻按住的人更加不熟练，牙齿压到舌头产生尖锐的痛感，让这个亲吻一点也不温柔不甜蜜。

教学在Tian磕破他嘴唇的时候被果断放弃，高天亮伸出舌尖把粘在对方嘴角的血舔掉，“我18岁的时候有你这么蠢吗，亲一下都不会？”男孩试图证伪，生疏地叼住他的嘴唇又舔又咬，还正巧碰到伤口，疼得他倒吸一口气，“滚滚滚...”高天亮暴躁地把Tian推开，又在看到狐狸幼崽流露出的一点点委屈时忍不住心软，“你他妈委屈什么啊，流血的是我不是你啊脑瘫...”

高天亮嘟囔着按住那截纤细的腰，低头让猫唇贴上小巧可爱的粉红色乳尖轻轻磨蹭，敏感的Omega跟着本能做出了反应，死死揪住他的头发颤抖起来，“我操…”高天亮把那几根手指掰开，黑色的头发躺在少年手心里被汗黏住，他把犯罪证据丢到地上，没好气地戳了一下Tian饱满的额头，“当爹的要大度，所以我让着你，换成别人会被我一脚踹下床知道吗小王八羔子？”

Tian眨眨眼，“你好凶啊。”他奇怪的的关注点让高天亮没话讲了，两只手抓着少年的手腕防止狐狸崽子再挠他一爪，重新咬住两颗颤巍巍硬起来的乳珠舔弄。他回忆Alpha在自己身上做过的每一个动作，舌尖灵巧地勾过乳孔，再拿尖牙碾过乳晕。Tian这次坚持得久了点，软软地呻吟了一会儿才屈起腿顶了他一下，“算了算了，你一个人的时候也搞不了这些。”高天亮松了口，强行忍住报复的冲动放弃了前戏。

他趴过去打开床头柜，摸出一根按摩棒放到还在大喘气的人面前晃了两下，“看好，别老是用抑制剂，用多了搞得发情期贼几把不稳定对你比赛没好处，回去跑你们基地东边隔两条街那个卖山芋的巷子最里面买个这个，别挑太大的拆开记得消毒…唔…”他被Tian一把捂住了嘴，“你话好多。”

这小孩脾气也太臭了吧，真是好赖不分，他开始有点相信刘青松说第一次见到他的时候他摆臭脸的说辞了。高天亮就着这个姿势舔了一下Tian的手心，“翻个面，给你扩张。”

说是扩张，但是发情的Omega需要什么前戏呢，才刚插进去一根手指就立刻被咬住往深里吞，只剩手指末端露在外面。打野因为自己的淫荡耳尖发烫，行吧，又想多了，他刚刚还在紧张，担心18岁的自己没有经验比较困难，结果都湿成这样了，Tian大概也不需要什么怜香惜玉。

高天亮随便抽动两下手指，感受到温热的淫液一小波一小波从深处涌出来，又被他的手指挡住，他思考了一会儿，试探着轻轻按住一块软肉，“哎，什么感觉？”

Tian扬起下巴长长呜咽一声，没被安慰过的阴茎吐出一股浓白的精液，掐住他手臂，指甲划出两道血痕。高天亮痛得抓紧床单，却没有把手抽回来，耐心地等着小孩松手睁开眼睛，“挺奇怪的…有种想上厕所的感觉…腰刚刚酸了一下…”

高天亮忍不住笑出声，把手指拔出来，揉了揉趴进他怀里的小狐狸，“生物上的名字叫前列腺，你的敏感点蛮浅的，伸进去个六七厘米就差不多了。”他就着这个姿势把按摩棒抵在Tian湿润的穴口，“准备好了没？”“等不及了。”小Omega眨巴眨巴眼睛回答他。

高天亮哼了一声明显不相信，“你是真的不耐操。”他边讲边把那根东西往里面塞，让少年有充分的时间消化第一次被棍状物撑开后穴的快感和酸胀感。不出他所料，刚高潮过的Tian吃进去一半就开始冲他发脾气，“别插了…好涨啊…”

真没见识，高天亮把这话留在心里，也懒得给他科普Alpha的平均尺寸，不顾在眼前乱挠的手沉默着把那根按摩棒推进去一大半才停，满意地看到Tian软了身体掉眼泪，一句话也讲不出，细窄腰身在床上扭动，试图摆脱快感和痛感的微妙结合。

高天亮揉揉小孩的脸，“还行不行啊？”狐狸精嘴唇动了动，拿气声回答，“没死就是了…”打野握住假阴茎慢慢捣弄起湿滑的甬道，确保不至于直接把Omega做晕过去，Tian适应的倒是很快，侧过脑袋看看他，抬手精准地按住了他硬挺的性器，“哥哥，硬了啊。”

高天亮身体本能瑟缩一下，凶巴巴地把那只漂亮的手拍掉，动作太急又刺激得自己呻吟起来，“你乱摸个屁啊脑残？”

“我长得跟你一模一样你也能硬吗？”Tian不生气，笑嘻嘻地嘲讽他，被按摩棒凶狠地操弄了几下以示警告，“你讲话小心点，现在谁是爹你还没搞清楚？”

“啊…对不起嘛…那哥哥要不要进来啊？”小狐狸精的嘴炮被无情打断只好可怜地讨饶，得到原谅以后又好了伤疤忘了疼，摇起蓬松的大尾巴勾引他。

送到嘴上的肉不吃才有病，高天亮舔了一下嘴唇快速抽出那根塑胶制品。

“呜啊...等等...我...”少年急切地握住他的手腕，高天亮停下动作允许被操得昏了头的omega开口，Tian用力眨了两下眼睛把眼泪挤掉，哑着嗓子问他，“你觉不觉得你越来越甜了，哥哥？”

高天亮后知后觉地发觉自己也开始呼吸凌乱，身体深处疯长的情欲叫嚣着暴躁地告诉他，他现在极度需要基地里任何一个对楼上的超自然现象还一无所知的Alpha来填满他。

但是他身下还躺着对目前的状况似懂非懂的18岁的自己，怎么能找队友来。

高天亮深呼吸一口，“闭嘴。”他试图重新开始顶弄湿热的穴道，却因为不可言说的渴望腰软的不成样子。太恶心了，他在心里把队友的小人扎了个遍，成天泡在故意不肯收敛信息素的Alpha堆里就会让发情期变成这个样子，不知疲倦，难以满足，饥渴地向全世界发出信号：他需要什么东西粗暴一点捣进后穴，打开生殖腔，把他彻底喂饱。

Tian这会儿有了余地去端详他发红的脸，仗着身体柔韧扭头和他接吻，似乎已经学会了如何不咬到他的舌头或者嘴唇，“你是不是也发情了？”小孩糯糯地向他抛出这个问题。

他转过头去不回答，而空气里越来越浓烈的信息素味道似乎也不需要他回答，Tian挣扎着离开挺在后穴里的秀气阴茎，爬到他身上耍赖似地压住腰腹部不让他动，“不是要教我吗，我来交作业了。”

高天亮眼睁睁地看着Tian伸长手抓住那根刚刚他用来折磨对方的按摩棒，烧糊涂了的脑子才意识到Tian是打算以其人之道还治其人之身。他本能地反抗起来，而年轻的omega只是可怜巴巴地哄了一句就让他举手投降，“也让我帮你嘛...”

原来不是不会撒娇，是一开始跟自己没熟到可以撒娇啊，高天亮昏昏沉沉地交付出主动权的时候这么想着，居然还有点奇妙的骄傲，看，爹两年前就很会。

打野跪趴在床上，腰臀折出漂亮的弧度，Tian小心地揉弄两下穴口，皱褶因为羞耻挤在一块，他学着高天亮的动作把纤长手指伸进去搅动，媚肉兴奋地颤抖起来，绞住陌生的入侵物，水顺着指骨往外流，把少年薄薄的手掌打湿了一片。

高天亮软着嗓子哀叹一声，自己真是被队友调教乖了，用手指随便玩玩都能爽成这样，太夸张太三级片了。

Tian观察着他的反应试图判断哪里才是他刚刚提到的前列腺，最后非常确信地拿指尖顶到一块软肉上不放，“是不是这里？”

18岁的小混蛋，高天亮骂了一句脏话，他的腰算是彻底撑不住了，而Tian还在等他的答案，用了更大的力气戳着敏感点问他，“是不是嘛哥哥？”

他自暴自弃地点点头，“是是是...我操你别戳了，你是我哥...”狐狸幼崽抽出手指把整根按摩棒推进去，一点缓冲时间也不给他留，抓着末端抽送起来，每一次插入都被精准地控制着顶到前列腺。

高天亮狠狠地咬了一下舌尖。他刚刚差点想跟Tian说，“要么操进来要么滚出去找别人来”，这话只要队友玩心大发指奸他的时间过久就会被他搬出来刺激占有欲极强的Alpha，是他在几个人身上都屡试不爽的招数。

但是让Tian现在滚出去叫别人来的后果实在太恐怖了，高天亮捂着脸漏出小声的呜咽，不可避免地回忆起他不小心当众发情以后从训练室做到卧室再做到浴室的悲惨经历。

算了算了，跟小孩计较什么，主动就主动吧，高天亮的羞耻感终于被发情的生理渴求燃烧殆尽，他往前爬了爬，拔出按摩棒坐进Tian怀里，把两根阴茎握在手里并排撸动，“你最好能持久点。”

“哥哥最好能耐操点。”Tian笑起来，用上了他刚从高天亮那里学到的荤话。

高天亮看着Tian脸上的得意突然有点不忿，摸索着找到那根被他丢在一旁的假阳具，拍拍小孩的腰威胁道，“快点，吃进去就让你操我。”

高天亮知道这句话破绽百出毫无威慑力，现在其实更急的是他，Tian才是掌握了他命门的人。如果换作平时，Tian聪明的大脑一定能把这句话拆得七零八落然后更狠地反击，可惜甜蜜的信息素和发情热熏得男孩难以思考，乖顺地趴下来让那根按摩棒重新进入还湿软着的后穴里。

高天亮调了最小档让Omega留点力气操自己，Tian握着他腰的手好像在抖，阴茎在臀缝里磨蹭半天也没有插进来，他拿红了的眼睛睨少年一眼，“你不会真比不过按摩棒吧，别恶心我啊。”

下一秒小孩撞开了紧致的穴肉狠狠操了进来，“嘶...”Tian倒吸了一口气，稳住心神问他，“我到底是怎么变成这么会恶心人...”少年似乎觉得话讲得不够羞辱，又拍拍他的屁股，“还这么会勾引人的狐狸精的啊？”

高天亮翻了个白眼，明明自己也是只刚成年的小狐狸精还在说他狐狸精。他早对这种低级词汇免疫了，甚至还能好心情地当成夸奖来听，恬不知耻地把腰往后顶了顶，“以后你可以亲自问楼下那帮人。”

Tian抿抿唇没有问下去，20岁的冠军打野很快开始眼前发花，只能断断续续地拼凑出一点呻吟的词汇来让自己显得比较老道，他在脑子里感叹，年轻两岁就是不一样，哪怕刚刚被按摩棒和他操得只有哭的力气了，现在还能精力十足地挺动自己的腰身。

高天亮闭着眼，把枕头下的遥控器握进汗湿的手心，偏过下巴问还在专心致志操弄他后穴的Tian，“爽吗？”Omega思考了一下回答他，“还行，可能刚刚被你弄的时候更爽一点。”

他不怀好意地拉长了声音，“哦——”然后把按摩棒调到最高档，“这样呢？”

他们俩的呼吸都很乱，鼻息打在彼此赤裸的皮肤上，激起敏感的一阵颤栗，Tian无力的手臂首先收紧，向躺在自己身下的高天亮讨了一个黏糊糊的亲吻，“太狠了哥哥…”被点名的人懒懒睁开眼，掐住小孩尖巧的下巴抬起手把眼泪抹掉，“别得了便宜还卖乖。”

高天亮讲的是实话，Tian被他刚刚一戏弄射得他甬道里满满涨涨，后穴现在还在往外缓慢流淌着液体，他被娇宠惯了，这样对他而言一点也不舒服。

他像想起什么一样翻过身和Tian面对面，“你他妈的，是不是谁跟你讲上床不疼你都上啊？发情期还会不会记得要带套？”冠军打野觉得自己有必要对小孩进行一下安全教育，而18岁的人就像任何一个年轻气盛的少年一样不听说教，反过来呛他一句，“哥哥，我什么样你就什么样。”

高天亮被这话堵得不知怎么回答，干脆咬了一口Tian的耳垂告诫他，“你回去可别这样。”“知道了，我自己玩。”小孩似乎是为了让他放心凑过来亲他，“你看，我都学会了。”没有Alpha的抚慰，发情热只会暂时因为疲劳蛰伏下去，高天亮伸了个懒腰，“行了，爹睡了，明天还约了场训练赛，我得留点力气解决发情期，你自便。”

小孩拍了他两下，“喂，我有话要问你。”

高天亮闭着眼睛，他知道那时候对未来感到迷茫不安的自己想问什么，“既然你诚心诚意地问了，我就大发慈悲地告诉你…”

Tian沉默了一会儿，“我会是首发吗？”

“继续努力的话会。”

“会赢比赛吗？”

“继续努力的话会。”

“会拿冠军吗？”

“继续努力的话会。”

“你就只会说这一句话吗？”小孩气急败坏捏住他脸颊，被他一把拍开，“没大没小，不告诉你是为你好，万一我帮你开挂逆天改命遭雷劈了呢。”高天亮太困了，讲话含糊不清，意思却表达的很清楚。

“那最后一个问题，你先别睡。”

“你的…我的Alpha是什么样的？”

高天亮沉默的时间久到Tian几乎以为他就这么睡过去了，只能没好气地把被子抖开盖在躺着的omega身上。

没动静的人忽然侧过脸冲他笑了一下，漂亮眼睛里闪着狡黠，“你说哪个？”

高天亮睁眼的时候床上已经没有小狐狸精的身影，要不是还有丝丝缕缕的青涩果味飘在空气里缠绵不去，他甚至要怀疑刚刚几个小时是不是自己做的一个春梦。发情热顺着脊椎爬进神经，他勉强撑起疲软的身体，抓着手机走到房间门口把锁打开，再跌回床上随便点了一个置顶的微信发语音消息，“哥哥，上来一下嘛。”

效果不是很满意，高天亮甚至还有闲情逸致重新录制了几遍确保自己的声音听起来够甜够软，最好能带点刚醒过来的鼻音。

所以刘青松推开门看到的就是高天亮细长双腿绞着被子磨蹭的香艳场面，Alpha瞟了眼摆在旁边的按摩棒阴阳怪气他，“高天亮，有一手啊，这才月初，你这是自己把自己玩进发情期了？”

打野不恼，懒洋洋地挑了挑眉毛，翻过身揉了一把还在一张一合的后穴，牵连出淫靡的水液，“和小狐狸精做爱还挺累的...”他答非所问，却刻意黏糊糊地拖长了尾音撩拨辅助。

刘青松把门重新锁上，高天亮打了个哈欠，后穴感知到熟悉的Alpha味道开始收缩，着急地吐出更多淫液，他托着下巴笑，“哥哥想来试试看有多累吗？”


End file.
